Odeio
by Lalah-Chan
Summary: - Teste-me se quiser. Mas, oh, eu sou tão perigoso quanto pareço Evans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence... blablabla. _

_Nota: Perdão por postar minha mais nova loucura sem atualizar antes as outras que estão em andamento. Culpa de duas cariocas lindas._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

"_Onde infernos você está?"_

Eu olhei para a mensagem na tela brilhante do celular com uma expressão de escárnio.

Uma mulher carrancuda passou por mim com força, desequilibrando-me e forçando-me a usar uma pequenina senhora de apoio. Ela exclamou em surpresa, e eu já havia antecipado um pedido desculpas.

Apressei o passo, ajeitando algumas sacolas no ombro direito. Apertei as outras sacolas na mão esquerda e tentei responder a mensagem da forma mais sórdida possível.

"_Vá cagar Potter, não lembro de ter marcado hora com você. Importune-me novamente com outra mensagem descabida e eu juro que você nunca terá filhos."_

Esfreguei a tela molhada do celular na única parte de minha blusa que não se encontrava encharcada. Tudo uma questão de tempo, todavia. O coloquei de volta no bolso do short jeans e parei à beira da calçada esperando o sinal abrir com um punhado de pessoas que tentavam usar de qualquer artifício para proteger-se da chuva. Em geral, não sou uma pessoa descortês, mas Potter é malditamente fastidioso.

E sim, eu o odeio.

Não faço questão de esconder tal fato para uma alma sequer, não obstante, sou civilizada sempre que essencial. (Por conseguinte, quando estou em público.) Não é segredo que ele também não é exatamente meu maior fã. O vento soprava com vigor, arremessando a chuva contra meu rosto. Quando eu vira a mulher do tempo anunciar uma chuva ontem, eu não achava que ela se referia à uma quantidade de água equivalente ao Loch Ness. Meus cabelos excessivamente longos estavam dando-me nos nervos, colando-se em meu pescoço e minhas costas juntamente com a blusa molhada.

Não poderia haver dia mais primoroso para esquecer meu guarda-chuva.

O celular vibrou em meu bolso traseiro, e rangi os dentes sabendo que se o pegasse, o atiraria longe após ler a provável resposta de Potter. Resolvi fixar o olhar na luz vermelha do semáforo, e contar.

_Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, s-seis._

Minha têmpora pulsou quando o celular vibrou novamente. Porque eu tive o infortúnio de nascer na mesma cidade que Potter?

O verde néon brilhou no momento em que o vermelho se extinguiu. Tentei evitar uma poça d'água do tamanho de Manchester ao descer a calçada, mas um homem ignorante não teve o mesmo cuidado e pisou com força, molhando a mim e mais duas outras pessoas.

_Fuck_.

Tentei ignorar a sensação da água suja escorrendo por minhas pernas, e segui com um suspiro de alívio quando vi o pequeno prédio onde morava surgir ao dobrar uma esquina.

O vigia, Mr. Sanders, franziu o cenho ao ver-me passando, mas acenou discretamente. Tentei esboçar um sorriso, que deve ter sido mais semelhante a uma careta do dor, mas não fiz caso e segui para a parte Azul do prédio, à esquerda. Quando olhei as escadas que teria que subir, bufei estafada e sussurrei imprecações por ter comprado o apartamento no terceiro – e último – andar. Minhas pernas doíam, e pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada. Se eu não tivesse conhecimento do conteúdo das sacolas, poderia assentir com toda convicção que naquele momento em particular, eram sacos de cimento que eu carregava.

Parei no primeiro andar após os lances de escada iniciais, Hugh abriu a porta de seu apartamento assustando-me. Ele sorriu em real cortesia antes de notar meu estado lastimável.

- Lily! – Ele se aproximou – Permite-me ajudá-la?

Veja bem, sou conhecida por ser um tanto orgulhosa, chegando por vezes até à própria imbecilidade. Hoje, no entanto, eu mandaria meu orgulho às favas.

- Oh – Suspirei em agradecimento – Eu apreciaria em demasia, mas não quero atrapalhar-lhe os planos.

Hugh riu, e pegou as sacolas de minhas mãos.

- Existe algo mais prazeroso que ajudar uma linda mulher?

- Em absoluto. – Ouvimos aquela voz profunda e arrastada falar – Digo, nada que _você_ saiba fazer com uma Ladett.

Eu não precisei olhar para cima, em direção às escadas, para saber que tratava-se do ser néscio que mora do outro lado de meu estreito corredor. Hugh, por outro lado, levantou o olhar para Potter.

- Boa tarde Potter. – Ele disse educadamente como se nunca tivesse ouvido o comentário petulante que ele lhe fizera.

Potter ignorou o cumprimento e se dirigiu a mim.

- Traga seu traseiro delicioso para cá Evans. Estou cansado de esperar.

Por fim, levantei meu olhar furioso para encontrá-lo inclinado sobre a barra de proteção da escada. Dessa vez, Hugh se manifestou:

- Já que está tão ávido para vê-la, deveria ao menos ajudá-la.

- Pelo que vejo não é preciso, você já saiu correndo como um filhote necessitado de aprovação para socorrê-la.

Hugh corou, e engoliu em seco.

- Potter, volte para o seu buraco. – Eu disse entediada.

- Como quiser, só não o deixe lhe lamber a pele, esse privilégio é meu.

Eu fiz menção de mostrar-lhe o dedo, mas como afirmei momentos atrás, procuro ser polida quando estou em companhia. Do contrário, eu já teria mandado Potter ver navios. E de uma forma nada agradável, certamente.

- Venha Lily, vamos subir. – Hugh sorriu para mim como se nada houvesse acontecido.

E _isso_ é o que de fato, mais me enerva em Hugh. Não entendo como ele pode ser tão complacente! Eu preferiria mil vezes – que ele nunca ouça isso – casar com o trouxa do _James_, ao invés de Hugh. Caso a situação fosse contrária, e Potter estivesse aqui comigo ele nunca teria deixado passar o primeiro comentário ofensivo direcionado à ele.

Isso eu tenho que admitir, o cara não leva desaforo para casa.

Assim que Hugh pôs as sacolas em meu balcão na cozinha, ofereci à ele algo para beber por pura educação. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, ele havia acabado de sair de casa, não poderia estar com sede certo? Hugh pediu uma água e analisou três pequeninos gatos de porcelana que eu tenho em uma das prateleiras enquanto eu pegava o copo.

Hugh é um homem bonito. Comum. Na verdade perfeitinho demais, como um boneco. Possuidor de pequenos olhos castanhos, cabelos dourados que mantém religiosamente arrumados para trás e sorriso fácil. Uma boa companhia, uma das primeiras pessoas que conheci quando mudei para cá. A primeira sendo o gorila retardado que mora em frente. Nosso ódio mútuo não surgiu do nada, logicamente.

Lembro que faziam dois dias que eu havia me mudado. Eu acabava de voltar do supermercado, e para abrir a porta, coloquei as sacolas no chão livrando-me as mãos para procurar as chaves em minha bolsa. Assim que as achei, abri a porta e entrei, pegando apenas parte das compras. A tarde estava quente, e eu havia aberto as janelas para que o vento da primavera entrasse. Ao chegar à cozinha, o vento fez com que a porta fechasse e por conseguinte que eu esquecesse que deveria voltar para pegar o resto das compras. O que é um tanto incomum, eu dificilmente esqueço algo. Apenas quinze minutos depois, quando abria o chuveiro para tomar um banho, lembrei que eu não havia guardado as carnes que eu comprara. Naquele momento percebi que deixara parte das sacolas no corredor.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha e corri para a porta, no instante em que pisei do lado de fora, o vento fez com que a porta batesse novamente e eu me vi trancada do lado de fora. Minha reação inicial foi completa e absoluta incredulidade. Em seguida veio a vontade de bater com minha cabeça na porta em razão de minha estupidez, mas pensei melhor e – _após_ respirar fundo – decidi que não seria uma boa ideia.

Com calma, recordei que Mr. Sanders tinha uma cópia de todas as chaves. É de extrema obviedade que eu não estava exatamente excitada para descer as escadas de toalha, então repensando, resolvi bater à porta de meu vizinho. Ele/ela poderia me fazer o favor de descer as escadas e pegar a cópia. Antes uma única pessoa a me ver de toalha do que metade do prédio.

Toquei a campainha, mas quando não a ouvi soar, bati à porta. Dois minutos depois bati novamente, então ouvi uma voz – definitivamente - masculina:

- Ok, ok. Já estou indo.

Eu ajeitei a toalha para que ficasse do modo menos revelador possível, o que um tanto difícil já que a mesma não é o que se pode chamar de "grande".

Quando a porta se abriu, a primeira coisa que notei – perceba – _não_ fora o peitoral largo nu _ou_ a calça de dormir _perigosamente_ baixa nos quadris estreitos, e sim os cabelos negros revoltados. Ele baixou o olhar sonolento para mim, e atentei para seus olhos que eram de uma estranha cor: um castanho que puxava ao dourado com pequenos traços verdes. Eu não podia contestar que eram lindos.

Bem, o cara é um senhor pedaço-de-mau-caminho.

- Olá, sou Lily Evans – Tentei apresentar-me com naturalidade apesar das circunstâncias. – Mudei para o apartamento em frente anteontem.

- James Potter. – Ele disse sonolento para então arquear as sobrancelhas e perguntar: - Posso saber por qual razão bate em minha porta seminua?

Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo sem pudor algum.

Ei, eu entendo que essa situação é anormal, mas ele poderia ser um pouco educado e não me encarar de forma a parecer um _predador_ prestes a atacar certo?

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e respondi com certo sarcasmo:

- Certamente não para me oferecer à você.

- Eu nunca disse isso ruiva.

- Evans. – Eu o corrigi.

- Eu acho que prefiro _ruiva_ – Ele falou, a voz arrastada e rouca percorreu meu corpo com um arrepio e ele deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

- Não se trata do que você prefere. – Falei agastada comigo mesma pelo arrepio idiota e por minha vontade quase dolorosa de beijá-lo. Sim! _Beijá_-_lo_! Quando tornei-me tão impulsiva? Digo, eu acabei de conhecê-lo. – E sim, do que é adequado.

- "Ruiva" me parece adequado. – Ele cruzou os braços nus e encostou à soleira porta.

Soltei um pequeno suspiro de exasperação.

- Certo. Olhe, só faça-me um favor e desça as escadas para mim? Preciso da chave reserva que o vigia tem. Pode notar que estrou presa do lado de fora.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada.

- Não sei... Seria divertido ver a cara do velho Sands se você aparecesse por lá assim.

Minha face corou em questão de segundos.

- _Esqueça_! Não sei porque tive a brilhante ideia de bater à sua porta. – Exclamei afastando-me dele.

- Ei ei, eu não falava sério. – Ele inclinou-se para frente – Eu desço para você.

- Pois prefiro descer _nua_ do que aceitar sua ajuda!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Como quiser ruiva.

- _Evans_! – Eu o corrigi novamente.

- Tanto faz. – Potter falou antes de fechar a porta de seu apartamento.

No final, quando desci para o segundo andar, a senhora que mora no 08 – Sra. Silverfox estava de saída. Ela foi muito gentil – ao contrário do ogro do Potter – E desceu para buscar as chaves para mim.

Desde aquele dia nós nunca fomos exatamente civilizados um com o outro. E tudo bem, eu sei que exagerei – sempre fui um tanto esquentada – mas ele _tinha_ que fazer uma piada no dia seguinte sobre a situação?

- Sabe Lily... – Ele disse quando lhe entreguei o copo – ... Eu sei que tem estado ocup-

- _Evans_! – Ouvi meu _querido_ vizinho gritar, já que minha porta jazia aberta.

- Que _infernos_ Potter, eu estou indo! Jesus, será que não pode esperar? – Gritei de volta, dessa vez sem me importar de todo com o julgamento de Hugh.

- _Não_!

Revirei os olhos em irritação.

- Sinto muito Hugh, tenho que resolver uma coisa. – Eu lhe falei andando até a porta.

Ele largou o copo na bancada sem tomar um gole sequer e seguiu-me saindo do apartamento, fechei a porta marrom atrás de mim e ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Por favor, não se preocupe. Conversaremos em hora mais oportuna – Hugh disse antes de acenar e descer as escadas. – Até.

- Até. – Sorri.

No momento seguinte ouvi a porta ao meu lado direito abrir. Potter se recostava à soleira da porta, o peitoral agora nu.

A beleza dele é evidente, eu não sequer pensaria em atrever-me a contestar. O maldito é gostoso. Fato. James Potter é tudo o que Hugh Ladett não é. Inclusive mal-educado. Entretanto não havia comparação entre os cabelos castanhos rebeldes de Potter, e os dourados e bem-penteados de Hugh, os olhos ferozes e os pequenos e tímidos. É de tremenda obviedade que eu morreria negando que algum dia já achei Jamer Potter atraente, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Ele falou despretensioso:

- Não se incomode. – E então olhou o caminho que Hugh fizera – Ele não saberia o que fazer com você nem se a tivesse nua e um manual nas mãos.

Revirei os olhos:

- E você sim, eu suponho.

- Você não imagina. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu não precisaria do manual, no entanto.

Voltando minha atenção para seu peitoral irritantemente belo, fiz minha melhor cara de enjoo e disse:

- Que visão grotesca, ponha uma blusa Potter. – E abri caminho entrando em seu apartamento sem convite algum.

Ele riu.

- Você por acaso já se olhou no espelho?

- Se bem me recordo, foi o _meu_ traseiro que você elogiou minutos atrás. – Eu não me incomodei em olhá-lo de volta e, após retirar as botas de cano curto que eu usava, segui meu caminho por seu apartamento. – E acredite, você não estaria em condições melhores se tivesse saído com esse tempo lá fora.

Eu parei à porta de seu quarto, e virei para ele cruzando os braços.

- De fato, nada que um banho não resolva. – Potter me mediu atentamente como um expert no assunto.

Ele é dotado com essa habilidade de encará-la como se você estivesse nua.

- Eu não tenho a tarde toda Potter, ao contrário de você eu tenho uma vida.

- Agora você tem pressa? Instantes atrás estava toda entretida com aquele trouxa.

- O _trouxa_, ajudou-me com as sacolas. – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Oh – Ele se fez de inocente – Você precisava de ajuda?

- Creio que você não saiba reconhecer uma dama em apuros quando vê uma.

Ele riu.

- Dama? – Potter repetiu – Doçura convenhamos, se eu descesse para ajudar-lhe, você seria capaz de chutar-me as partes sensíveis e empurrar-me escada a baixo.

Um pequeno sorriso me surgiu.

- Tem razão.

Potter passou por mim abrindo a porta de seu quarto para se dirigir até a cama. Quando não me movi, ele olhou em minha direção e reclamou:

- O que está esperando? Um convite?

Olhei-o da porta.

- Estou pensando na melhor maneira de proteger-me dos germes nojentos que seu quarto deve abrigar. – Falei dando uma rápida olhada no quarto masculino.

- Pelo amor de Deus Evans. Você quer saber se sou vacinado ou algo assim?

- Minha preocupação vai muito além de _sua_ carteira de vacinação Potter. Digamos que você não é muito _seletivo_.

Eu pisei com cuidado no chão do quarto evitando uma ou duas peças de roupa que jaziam jogadas.

- Oh, isso são ciúmes Evans? – Ele sorriu maroto.

Explodi em uma gargalhada, rindo de tal forma a curvar-me. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu tentei recuperar o controle acalmando a respiração.

- Por favor – Eu disse enxugando os olhos com cuidado para não borrar o rímel – Eu sentiria ciúmes de um chipanzé manco antes de sequer considerá-lo um ser humano Potter.

- Um chipanzé manco tem mais _sex appeal_ que você ruiva.

Revirei os olhos com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Vamos passar a tarde nisso, ou o que?

Potter olhou-me furioso da cama.

- Se você fizer a _gentileza_ de se aproximar da maldita cama, podemos começar.

- Bem, desinfete o seu quarto da próxima vez que eu vier.

Ele revirou os olhos.

Sim, isso é uma coisa que ambos fazemos com frequência.

- Sinto muito se não tenho tempo para isso Evans. – Potter disse.

- Ah, mas tem tempo de sobra para importunar-me com mensagens desnecessárias certo?

Ele olhou-me como se não desse a mínima – e eu sei que não dá – e apontou para o bolo de lençóis na cama.

- Venha agora ou eu vou buscá-la. E eu não serei gentil como seu _príncipe_ _encantado_ do primeiro andar.

Aproximei-me da cama em passos cautelosos.

- Oh, isso são ciúmes Potter? – Repeti sua pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nem que você fosse a última mulher da terra Evans. – Ele riu.

Ignorando-o, olhei para o pequenino gato que estava enrolado como uma bolinha de pelos. Ele espirrou.

- O que você acha que ele tem? – Potter perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele preocupada.

- Quantos meses ele tem?

- Tenho cara de quem sabe? Eu o encontrei faz três dias, não pude deixa-lo na chuva naquela caixa imunda. Resolvi trazê-lo para casa dei-lhe um banho quente e ofereci água e comida, mas ele mal se move.

Peguei o gatinho mantendo-o envolvido nos lençóis que Potter anteriormente havia separado para ele.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou examiná-lo em meu apartamento, tenho um quarto apropriado para isso. Preciso de meus equipamentos e dos remédios necessários.

Potter seguiu-me a abriu a porta de seu apartamento para mim, com um dos braços segurei o gato e com a outra procurei a chave em meu bolso. Abri a porta rapidamente, Potter sempre em meu encalço, e o mandei esperar na sala.

Cerca de meia hora depois sai da pequena sala com o gatinho novamente enrolado no lençol. Potter levantou-se como um familiar preocupado. Eu lhe sorri momentaneamente – esquecendo que ele é Potter, logico – e disse para não se preocupar. Seguimos para seu apartamento, e eu o pus novamente na cama cuidadosamente. Fechei a porta do quarto de Potter, e deparei-me com o mesmo encarando-me em seu sofá café.

- Eu venho vê-lo durante a semana. Já o fiz tomar alguns medicamentos, não o deixe sentir muito frio.

- ... Obrigado, Lily.

Encarei Potter chocada pelos seguintes motivos: Ele nunca –nunca – agradeceu-me por nada. (certo, não que eu tenho feito algo realmente importante por ele, mas mesmo assim) Segundo, eu raramente o ouvia me chamar de Lily. (_Okay_, eu nunca dei-lhe permissão para tal, mesmo assim ele sempre fez questão de usar apelidos como "ruiva" – seu preferido – "doçura", "baixinha") Eu não pude evitar me sentir tão _íntima_ dele.

Ao perceber que eu o encarava como uma louca, engoli e respondi:

- É o meu trabalho... James.

Foi a vez de Potter encarar-me em estupefaça. Permanecemos calados em um silencio constrangedor. Foi quando ele disse voltando ao seu tom normal de voz:

- Se o seu namoradinho aparecer e precisar de dicas para tratá-la propriamente, eu não me importaria de ajudá-lo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Ajudar Hugh? Você? Em que mundo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu só não a quero mal-humorada por perto quando ele tentar algo mais... Físico com você.

- O que o faz pensar que é tão bom quanto dizem?

- Bem... – Ele fingiu pensar – ... Eu acho que as milhares de mensagens que recebo de mulheres _não_ são pedidos para fazermos manicure juntos.

- Existe sempre a possibilidade de que sejam _pobres_ mulheres ludibriadas por suas cantadas baratas.

- Cantadas baratas? – Potter repetiu incrédulo – Você tem um _péssimo_ gosto para homens Evans.

- Os homens que escolho, _Potter_, tem um cérebro.

- Qual o sentido de se ter um cérebro sem ter tato?

- E por acaso _você_ tem tato?

Potter jogou a cabeça para trás rindo em deleite.

- Sou capaz de virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo com um toque. – Ele disse vangloriando-se.

- Pelo amor de Deus Potter, e eu sou capaz de me por a vomitar se vier a me tocar!

- Por favor ruiva – Ele fez um careta – Quem a tocaria por vontade própria?

- Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas o cara do primeiro andar é um exemplo!

- Vá em frente! Só não venha lamuriar em minha porta após seu sexo frustrado.

Eu ri em zombaria.

- _Mesmo_ que eu viesse a lamentar Potter, você seria o último ser vivo do universo para o qual eu me queixaria.

Eu disse mais algumas coisas – não muito agradáveis – para Potter quando ele, em vez de responder-me sem escrúpulos como normalmente faria, levantou a mão e tapou minha boca. Antes que eu pudesse acertá-lo com uma joelhada, – no local mais apropriado para tal – ele levou sua mão livre aos próprios lábios pedindo silêncio.

- ... Brigando novamente!

- Eu sei! Agindo como crianças, certo? – Minha... Mãe disse?

Que _infernos_?

O que minha mãe está fazendo no corredor de meu apartamento?

- Mais que crianças – Ouvi a voz da Sra. Potter – Dois adolescentes cheios de tensão sexual.

As duas riram.

- Isso só acabará quando tiverem um bom sexo selvagem. – Minha mãe falou – O que rezo para que seja logo.

_Mas que...?_

- Sexo selvagem me parece uma boa ideia Evans – Potter murmurou maroto.

Revirei os olhos.

- Está me dando ânsia de vomito Potter. – Eu afastei sua mão para sussurrar de volta – E cale a boca, estou tentando ouvir!

- Eu também! – Sra. Potter exclamou – Eu amo meu filho, mas Deus sabe que não posso mais suportá-lo mal-humorado toda vez que pergunto como Lily está.

- Oh, Lily é igualzinha! Você imagina que semana passada ela confessou qu-

Eu abri a porta do apartamento de James interrompendo-a.

- Mamãe! – Eu exclamei corada em revolta.

As duas nos encararam surpresas.

Mamãe não se preocupou em fingir algum constrangimento e a Sra. Potter apenas sorriu para nós.

- O que Evans confessou? – Potter perguntou curioso.

- Que eu prefiro beijar aquela lesma gigante de _Star Wars _a trocar saliva com você Potter! – Eu disse abrindo a porta de meu apartamento e empurrando minha mãe para dentro.

Nesse momento lembrei da Sra. Potter parada ali ao meu lado.

- Perdão. – Eu disse em embaraço.

Ela levantou as mãos com um sorriso doce.

- Finja que não estou aqui.

- O nome da "lesma" é Jabba. Achei que você fosse a sabe-tudo, Evans. – Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha sem lançar um olhar sequer para sua mãe – E não tenha tanta certeza, _Jabba_ pensaria duas vezes antes de beijá-la.

- _Vá cagar Potter_. – Eu bati a porta do apartamento.

Mamãe sorriu para mim.

- Bem, isso foi divertido.

- Divertido? – Eu disse incrédula – Mãe, o que tinha na cabeça? Como pode _pensar_ em dizer aquilo à Sra. Potter? Com o próprio Potter _logo_ _ali_!

Ela pôs as sacolas que segurava ao lado do sofá e se dirigiu à cozinha ignorando-me completamente.

- Mamãe! – Eu a segui incrédula.

- Oh Lily, que mal faria ao pobre rapaz saber que você teve um sonho um tanto... Empolgante com ele.

_Okay_! Eu admito certo? Pelos céus, eu _admito_ que tive um sonho terrivelmente erótico com James Potter. Quando acordei pela manhã, estava tão assombrada com meu sonho mais-que-absurdo que não me movi por minutos antes de certificar-me que fora apenas um momento de insanidade, uma _insensatez_ de meu subconsciente, porque – por tudo o que é mais sagrado – não é como se eu saísse por aí fantasiando com caras, com Potter muito menos!

E eu _tinha_ que abrir a boca para minha mãe. Ás vezes esqueço o quão perigoso isso pode ser.

Corei até último fio de cabelo ruivo mortificada.

- Nenhum! – Joguei os braços para cima – Nenhum mal faria, só alimentaria seu ego absurdamente desmarcado!

- Não seja dramática – Mamãe falou em abnegação olhando o conteúdo de minha geladeira. – Agora, você irá sábado para o jantar, certo?

Suspirei desistindo de fazer minha preciosa mãe entender a gravidade de seus atos.

- Sim mamãe, eu irei.

Ela pegou minha caixa de suco de frutas vermelhas e serviu dois copos entregando-me um. Bebi o conteúdo todo depressa, sem perceber quão sedenta estava.

- Ótimo. – Mamãe guardou a caixa, pegou seu copo e com um movimento de mãos, pediu para que eu a seguisse.

Pus o copo vazio no balcão ao lado do copo d'água intocado de Hugh, e segui mamãe novamente. Sem paciência para arrumar meu – que agora começava a secar – cabelo, apenas o prendi em um coque qualquer com uma liga.

- Eu estava fazendo compras quando encontrei Evelyn – Mamãe começou a falar sentando-se no sofá – Por coincidência ela estava vindo visitar James, então viemos juntas. Ela é tão maravilhosa. Disse que dessa vez ficará em Londres por um ano enquanto terminam a reforma em sua casa em Oxford.

_Lógico_ que morar em frente à Potter não poderia ser castigo suficiente, então em adição, minha mãe e a sua são como melhores amigas. Eu não posso culpá-la, Evelyn Potter é realmente cativante, _e_ não é culpa de Evelyn ter James como filho. Exatamente o contrário de Marcus – meu colega de faculdade – ele é uma das pessoas mais deliciosas que já pisou na face da terra, mas sua mãe é como a Bruxa Má do Oeste! Ela é _tão_ desagradável que conseguiu afastar _cinco_ namoradas incríveis que Marcus teve. Incluindo Dorcas, minha querida amiga. E acredite, "persistente" dificilmente é a palavra que posso usar para descrever Dorcas. Quando ela foca em um alvo, é praticamente impossível fazê-la desistir. Claro que em geral Dorcas _mata_ com palavras. Só que por pura polidez, ela sempre evitou responder à mãe de Marcus.

Faz quase um mês que eles terminaram – digo, que Dorcas terminou com Marcus – e quando ela veio dormir aqui semana passada para uma noite de sorvetes, chocolates, compras online e filmes melosos, confessou-me que tudo se trata de um teste. Caso Marcus verdadeiramente a ame, ele mandará a mãe para o Chile – literalmente, eles tem uma casa lá, e irá atrás de Dorcas.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso, então enquanto mamãe continuava a falar sobre como eu deveria ser mais civilizada com Potter, o peguei para ler as mensagens. Ignorei as duas que Potter havia mandado mais cedo tentando evitar stress. Eu não estava preparada, claro, para a mensagem que receberia:

"_Ruiva, não consigo falar com Prongs! Bata na porta dele e mande-o atender o lixo do celular!"_

Eu reli a mensagem de Sirius para ter certeza de que eu não havia me enganado.

"_Você fumou? Venha __você__ bater na porta dele!" _

Eu respondi irritada.

"_Qual é ruiva! Você está a dois passos do cara! Estou do outro lado da cidade!"_

Sirius respondeu depressa.

"_Nem se você estivesse em Júpiter, Black!"_

Segundos mais tarde o celular vibrou novamente.

"_E se eu implorar?"_

Revirei os olhos.

"_Eu não o faria nem que me desse seu sangue. Agora pelo amor de Deus me deixe em paz!"_

Nota mental: trocar o número do celular.

- ... que acha? – Mamãe perguntou.

- Sim, claro. – Eu respondi automaticamente.

- Então você concorda? – Ela levantou o olhar para mim.

O celular vibrou novamente, e eu olhei entediada para o pequeno aparelho sabendo que seria Sirius novamente.

- Porque não? – Falei para mamãe pegando o celular para ler a mensagem.

"_Você faria se eu revelasse algo que não sabe sobre Prongs?"_

Eu ri.

"_Que tipo de melhor amigo é você? Entregando o ouro ao inimigo?"_

Resolvi esperar a resposta com o celular na mão. Mamãe mostrava-me o conteúdo da sacola – roupas – excitada.

"_Ele não ligará. E se ligar, dane-se. Quem sabe ele aprende a atender o celular"_

Sorri ligeiramente divertida.

"_Surpreenda-me."_

"_Prongs a acha a mulher mais deliciosa do planeta"_

Meu coração – estranhamente – deu um pequeno salto.

"_Vá lamber sabão Black! Potter acha toda mulher deliciosa!"_

"_Não precisa ser grossa ruiva!"_

"_Comentário idiota, resposta cretina"_

"_Prongs dorme nu"_

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

Eu já tenho conhecimento da maior parte dos hábitos noturnos de Potter. Morar três anos em frente à ele tornou isso possível. Inclui-se aqui, sua mania de dormir despido. É de tremenda obviedade que esse fato não é simples de descobrir, mas ano passado, o alarme de incêndio disparou sem motivo algum. Naturalmente, saltei da cama depressa sem importar-me em pegar nada que não fosse Chiara – a gata de um cliente que eu estava cuidando – e seus dois filhotes.

Quando abri a porta, a primeira coisa que vi foi Potter. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, ele tinha os óculos no rosto em vez das lentes e segurava seu lençol branco enrolado na cintura sem cuidado algum. O torso nu, e o tecido baixo deixaram claro que ele não vestia peça alguma de roupa.

Ao chegarmos no térreo, vimos Mr. Sanders tentando acalmar os moradores, e pedindo desculpas pelo inconveniente.

"_Eu achei que você tivesse algo interessante para mim Black"_

Esperei cerca de cinco minutos quando a tela do celular brilhou anunciando uma nova mensagem.

"_Faz quase um mês que Prongs não tem ação nenhuma, se é que você me entende. Tudo isso porque não para de pensar em uma mulher"_

Eu encarei – completamente inerte – o celular. Sem saber como reagir na verdade. Dentro de mim uma mistura estranha de satisfação, pelo "sofrimento" de Potter, e alguma outra coisa que fazia revirar o meu estomago que não soube identificar.

Asco talvez.

O aparelho, vibrou novamente, a mensagem aparecendo na tela.

"_O que é bem idiota se você me perguntar. Prongs nunca foi muito normal de qualquer forma"_

Quer dizer que o Todo-Poderoso-Potter está há um mês inteirinho sem se divertir?

Um sorriso maroto me surgiu.

Definitivamente asco.

- ... Dessa forma, amanhã seu pai e eu iremos até a casa deles para tomar chá juntos!

- Parece maravilhoso. – Eu respondi vagamente.

"_O que supostamente devo fazer com esse "projeto" de informação? _

"_O que quer dizer?"_

Revirei os olhos.

"_Qual é a graça se não sei o nome da pobre coitada?"_

"_Sinto desapontá-la ruiva, mas eu não sei"_

"_Pelos céus, você é ou não o melhor amigo desse trouxa?"_

"_O "trouxa" não me conta tudo ok? Não é como se nos juntássemos sexta à noite para manicure e conversas profundas sobre sentimentos melosos"_

Qual é a implicância dos homens com manicure? Sinceramente é uma atividade muito saudável okay? E higiênica.

E relaxante.

"_Tenho certeza de que vai fazer pensar em um bom uso para ela. Então? Bata na porta dele por mim?"_

"_Okay Black. Já estou indo."_

Suspirei desencostando-me da parede.

- Dê-me um minuto mamãe, preciso ver Potter. – Falei abrindo a porta e cruzando o corredor para bater na porta logo em frente.

Esperei por um momento, e quando não obtive resposta bati novamente.

- Mãe! – Ouvi Potter – Atenda a porta!

- Eu sou visita! – Ela exclamou de volta.

Eu pude ouvir Potter grunhir em irritação.

- A senhora _não_ é visita!

- E sou o que por acaso?

- Minha mãe! Pelo amor de Deus, atenda a porta.

- Sinto muito querido, está passando minha novela favorita e esse é um episodio muito importante. O que vou fazer se perder algo revelador?

- É para isso que existe _You Tube_!

- Você sabe que eu não uso essas coisas.

Potter murmurou alguma coisa e pude imaginá-lo revirando os olhos.

- James Potter! Eu _ouvi_ isso!

- Perdão mamãe. – Ele pediu.

Eu ri.

- _Agora_ seja um bom menino e atenda a porta.

Segundos mais tarde ouvi passos pesados vindo em minha direção, e então Potter abriu a porta. Como se ele tivesse algum conhecimento de minha conversa com Sirius ou de meus pensamentos, Potter segurava uma toalha nos quadris com uma das mãos enquanto tentava tirar os cabelos molhados dos olhos com a outra.

Eu mordi os lábios. Se ele não fosse um asno completo eu definitivamente consideraria um contato mais íntimo. Os ombros mal-enxutos ainda tinham diversas gotas d'água e ele exalava um cheiro deliciosamente masculino.

- Qual é Evans? – Ele disse curto e grosso.

_Bruto_.

- O seu _namorado_ está entrando em parafuso pois você não atende ao telefone, então faça-me um favor e ligue para ele.

- Precisava me tirar do banho para isso?

Revirei os olhos.

- Estou fazendo um favor ao seu amigo, seja educado Potter – Então levantei as mãos na defensiva – E ei, reclame para Black.

Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Eu pensei que você não falasse com Pads. Porque está fazendo um favor à ele?

- Não falo, mas o maldito tem meu número. Uma decisão tomada não por _mim, _claramente. – Eu o encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha já que fora por meio dele que Sirius obteve meu celular – Não obstante, descobri que seu precioso amigo pode ser útil de ano em ano.

- Querido – Ouvimos sua mãe dizer – Seu celular está me dando nos _nervos_. Tire-o de minha frente ou vou jogá-lo pela janela.

- É Sirius mamãe. – Potter respondeu.

- Oh! Ele já está em Londres? – Ela perguntou alegre.

- Creio que sim. Porque não atende?

Ele voltou-se para mim desconfiado.

- O que o cachorro prometeu a você?

Fiz-me de inocente.

- Não posso simplesmente ser prestativa e ajudar uma alma em apuros?

- Acontece que Pads _não_ é uma alma em apuros. E mesmo que fosse, você dificilmente cruzaria o corredor para me ver.

- James! Sirius disse que você é pior que uma moça no banheiro e o esperará no restaurante português às oito junto com os outros meninos.

- Diga à ele... – Potter começou a falar.

- Já desliguei amor, o comercial terminou. – Ela o cortou.

Eu ri.

- Adoro sua mãe.

Potter bufou.

- Cai fora. – Ele fechou a porta raivoso.

- Deus, você é _tão_ impolido Potter! – Eu exclamei para que sua mãe ouvisse.

- James Potter! Eu não o ensinei a ser mal-educado! Despeça-se propriamente de Lily.

Eu sorria de ponta a ponta quando Potter abriu a porta novamente.

- Odeio você. – Ele murmurou.

- O odeio também. – Sorri e virei-me para entrar em meu apartamento.

* * *

Lalah-Chan;


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence... blablabla._

_Nota: Para vocês duas._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Sexta-feira, Dorcas encontrava-se jogada em meu sofá de couro marrom com um pequenino pote de Kasëkuchen com framboesas, enquanto assistia um programa que envolvia quatro gays, e duas mulheres em uma sala escura com animais nojentos. Algo aparentemente deveras divertido, era possível ouvir as risadas de Dorcas de meu quarto.

Eu havia dito para Dó que deveríamos começar a arrumar as coisas antes que Lene aparecesse, assim não ficaríamos sufocadas caso Marlene chegasse tarde e Emmeline logo em seguida. Dorcas apenas gemera preguiçosa e dissera que "tinha fé" de que Lene certamente não demoraria para vir. A tarde ia embora, ainda que a temperatura não mudasse de forma dramática resolvi fechar as janelas. O dia tinha sido nublado, todavia não fazia muito frio e havia previsão para que chovesse durante a noite.

Semana passada, Dorcas e eu estávamos fazendo compras quando Emmeline nos ligou chorosa anunciando que Benjamin finalmente a pedira em casamento. Dorcas não me surpreendeu ao surtar completamente e exigir de Emmeline uma comemoração. Emme apenas pedira desculpas educadamente, e dissera que Benjy havia comprado passagens para Oxford, onde os dois anunciariam juntos aos pais dela o noivado. No entanto, ela voltaria para o final de semana, quando então, poderíamos comemorar juntas.

Pobre Emmeline nem pode por propriamente os pés para fora do avião, Dorcas já ligava para ela antes mesmo do avião pousar e fê-la prometer que estaria aqui hoje para _detalhes_. "Detalhes" é uma palavra de extrema importância se seu nome é Dorcas Meadowes. Lene é precisamente seu oposto, ela só quer receber a informação – não lhe importa que seja em duas palavras – e muitos rodeios para chegar ao ponto principal é apenas uma _longa_ e _chata_ tortura. Já minha pequenina amiga gosta de _deliciar_ o momento, e cada minúscula ação tem uma importância grandiosa.

O epítome do pormenor: Dorcas.

- Você já tomou seu remédio senhorita Meadowes? – Perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu preciso _mesmo?_ – Dó choramingou.

- Sim. Precisa. – Falei ajeitando o pequeno arranjo de flores em minha mesa do corredor.

Dó levantou-se em seu pequenino baby-doll cor de rosa e seguiu para a cozinha em irritação. Um minuto depois eu ouvia o grunhido:

- Que coisa mais nojenta!

Eu sentei-me no sofá e ela apareceu com uma careta .

- Eu queria saber onde está o "sabor uva"! – Ela disse olhando a caixa – _Toda_ vez que eu tomo sinto gosto de vomito.

Eu ri.

A campainha tocou, e corri para a porta. Ao abri-la a primeira coisa que vi foi Marlene encostada à parede do corredor recuperando o fôlego. Ela estava uma bagunça: tinha duas sacolas em uma das mãos, a bolsa aberta, o celular na outra mão, o cadarço da ankle boot de verão que ela usava estava desamarrado em um dos lados e ela tentava – sem sucesso – abaixar o vestido curto que insistia em subir com sua cabeleira negra cobrindo maior parte do rosto.

Eu a encarei chocada.

- _Lene_? O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou irritada.

- _Black_. Black aconteceu! Aquele estúpido arrogante.

- Não... Não compreendo. – Eu balbuciei confusa.

- _Tínhamos_ que nos encontrar no caminho para seu prédio. – Ela reclamou e eu não sabia como ela tinha fôlego para tal.

- O que ele fez? – Eu a ajudei a entrar e Dorcas veio curiosa – não que isso seja surpresa alguma – ver o que estava acontecendo.

Foi quando ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, e tirou os cabelos do rosto com a mão, levando-os para trás.

- _Marlene_ _McKinnon_.

Ela sentou-se no banquinho Louis XVI de seda do corredor e jogou longe os sapatos irritada.

- Certo, talvez eu tenha um _pouco_ de culpa, mas não se desafia uma mulher que está em _plena_ crise menstrual _okay_?

- O que você _fez_? – Eu perguntei já agastada e louca para entender Lene.

- Eu estava saindo da loja de bolos, você sabe, para pegar o que encomendamos para Emme hoje, e estava aquele transito infernal. Eu normalmente nem prestaria atenção se não fosse Black me chamar daquele carro malditamente brilhante que ele tem. Quero dizer, até o _carro_ dele é _sexy_!

Pude sentir as orelhinhas de Dorcas ligarem-se com o máximo de atenção ao ouvir o nome "Black". Também, quem pode culpá-la? Todas sabemos que Lene é perdidamente caída por ele, infernos, _Lene_ sabe que é perdidamente caída por ele. O que não muda o fato de ser um estúpido arrogante.

- Eu mostrei-lhe o dedo como faço quando o vejo, e continuei andando para vir até aqui. Em seguida ele buzinou ainda preso no congestionamento e ofereceu-me uma carona até sua casa. Aliás, não entendi até agora como ele soube que eu estava vindo. Digo, eu poderia estar indo ver Hesty, a casa dela é por aqui afinal.

Eu pigarreei e disse:

- Ele chutou Lene. É óbvio que ele não tinha certeza.

A verdade é que ontem à tarde durante mais uma de minhas discussões como James nas escadas, eu o ameacei de morte caso ele fizesse muito barulho hoje – suas festas são ensurdecedoras – já que comemoraremos o noivado de Emmeline. Então é natural que Black saiba, embora tenha dito que não têm conversas melosas, os dois fofocam mais que duas velhinhas.

- Okay, isso não é importante. O fato é que eu o mandei morrer e ele simplesmente fingiu que não havia ouvido e chamou-me novamente. E eu tenho plena certeza de que ele ouviu, eu gritei à plenos pulmões. De qualquer forma eu ri e disse-lhe que provavelmente chegaria primeiro à sua casa do jeito que o trânsito estava. O maldito estacionou o carro, respondeu que eu tinha razão e iria à _pé_ comigo. Eu entrei em _pânico_! Você sabe o que aconteceria se eu me visse em suas escadas com Black? _Sozinha_? Eu não sei se teria autocontrole suficiente! O que eu deveria fazer?

Para uma pessoa que odeia enrolações, Lene sabe ser minuciosa quando quer, em geral quando o assunto é Black. Eu olhei para Dorcas sem saber o que dizer.

- E então? – Dó perguntou.

- Falei que por nada no mundo seria vista com ele, ainda mais em público. E se ele viesse a se aproximar eu correria.

Minha boca se abriu em assombro.

- Está brincando.

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando Lily? – Ela perguntou massageando os pés.

- E _depois_? – Dorcas quis saber impaciente.

- Black disse que eu não conseguiria correr _um_ minuto com o meu par de sapatos. Obviamente ele não sabe do poder de um _Nicholas Kirkwood_. – Ela sacudiu as mãos em enfastia.

- E também não sabe nada sobre mulheres com hormônios em fúria. – Dorcas riu.

- Foi então que corri.

Eu e Dorcas a encaramos chocadas. Lene deu de ombros.

- E ele não a alcançou? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Bem... Ele _teria_ me alcançado. Aquele maldito corpo bem-esculpido não é só para enfeite.

- Ou diversão – Dorcas murmurou maliciosa.

Lene levantou revirando os olhos e seguindo para minha cozinha.

- Ou diversão. Tanto faz. – Ela disse após beber um copo cheio d'água e servindo-se novamente – Daniel mora aqui perto, e quando lembrei liguei para ele e o mandei parar Black.

- Você mandou seu assistente o parar? – Eu a encarei chocada.

- E porque não? – Ela disse agora mais feliz e puxando os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Ele é seu assistente.

Lene apontou para mim.

- Ei – Ela estalou a língua com um sorriso – Para isso que ele serve certo?

Argumentar com Lene - ou James - é totalmente inútil então só fiz dar de ombros.

- E onde está o bolo de Emme?

Marlene, que seguia para meu quarto – provavelmente para tomar um banho – congelou na porta.

Péssimo sinal.

- Lene? Você _pegou_ o bolo, não pegou?

Ela se virou lentamente para nós.

- Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito Marlene! – Dorcas exclamou.

- Eu _peguei_! – Ela justificou como se fosse impensável ter esquecido – Acontece que após correr como uma louca mental ele não está tão bonito como era.

Dorcas correu até o hall de entrada onde Lene havia deixado as sacolas perto do banquinho.

- Marlene! – Eu exclamei chateada.

- Desculpe Lily! – Ela pediu – Você sabe que eu não queria estragar o bolo.

Dó gritou do corredor:

- "_Não está tão bonito?_" Você está sendo gentil, certo? Ele virou uma pasta.

Eu olhei o relógio.

- Certo, ainda temos tempo antes de Emme chegar.

- Tempo? Onde vamos encontrar um bolo inteiro a essa hora? A maioria das lojas já fechou por causa do feriado! – Dó disse.

Respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem, eu faço um. – A ideia me veio de repente.

- Você faz? Eu ajudo. – Lene disse.

- Não Lene, fique tranquila. – Eu lhe sorri – Tome um banho que eu não demoro muito para fazer.

- Você _não_ pode fazer na sua cozinha. – Dó falou.

- Porque não?

- E se Emmeline chegar? Acabou a surpresa.

Eu esfreguei as têmporas tentando pensar em algo. Por mais que eu me esforçasse a única palavra que vinha em minha mente era: Potter.

- Eu vou fazer na cozinha do Potter.

Lene que tirava o vestido suado e Dó me olharam pasmas.

- _Perdão_? – Lene disse.

- É a melhor coisa que posso fazer! Afinal a culpa é do amigo dele mesmo.

- Você é quem sabe, só não venha me culpar após o sexo selvagem na bancada da cozinha dele. – Marlene deu de ombros.

- _Pelos céus_, porque eu faria isso?

- Isso o que? – Lene perguntou.

- Sexo na bancada ou culpar Lene? – Dó sorriu.

Senti meu rosto corar como uma adolescente inocente.

- Os _dois_!

Dorcas olhou para Lene e disse:

- Achei que o motivo de sexo selvagem fosse um tanto óbvio. – Então ela se virou para mim – Quero dizer, ele _é_ um bastardo gostoso.

- E você _tem_ toda essa tensão sexual quando está perto dele. – Lene completou.

- Não que eu possa culpá-la, lógico. – Dorcas pôs uma das mãos no peito – Se tem uma coisa que James Potter definitivamente é, é tentador como o pecado.

Lene concordou, agora apenas nas pequenas peças de lingerie azul-claros.

- Não vou perder tempo discutindo algo _de tamanha asneira_! – Eu corri para a cozinha agarrando os ingredientes necessários e colocando-os em uma sacola – Dó, vá arrumando as coisas enquanto Lene toma banho.

- E se Emmeline chegar? O que diremos? – Lene perguntou.

- Não sei... – Eu disse já na porta – Diga que uma de minhas clientes ligou dizendo que a cadela entrou em trabalho de parto. Sei lá!

- Oh, que genial. – Foi a vez de Dorcas massagear as têmporas. – Certo, penso em algo. Vá logo.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim para agredir a porta de James com socos.

- Ei, ei, ei. – Eu o ouvi dizer enquanto corria para então abrir a porta – Qual é Evans? Quer pôr a porta a baixo?

Ele estava seminu como sempre. Com uma calça de dormir que arrastava as barras no chão. James tem essa mania, ele simplesmente _não_ anda inteiramente vestido quando está em casa. Ou em nosso corredor. Eu preciso dar ênfase de que o corredor é _nosso_? Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu havia pedido ao James para colocar uma maldita blusa. Não que minhas amigas reclamem, oh não. Elas em geral até desejam que ele esqueça de por a peça de baixo também. Eu entrei em seu apartamento e segui para a cozinha.

- Eu não tenho tempo, _muito menos_ paciência para falar com você Potter.

Ele me seguiu de perto.

- Surpresa para você, essa é a _minha_ casa Evans. – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Surpresa para você Potter, eu não dou a mínima. – Respondi checando os armários pelos ingredientes corretos.

- Você está de TPM? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Oh, foi o sexo frustrado com Ladett.

- Infernos! – Eu reclamei pegando uma vasilha, e começando a pôr os ingredientes – Ele e eu não temos absolutamente _nada_ James!

Foi quando eu congelei, e James também.

A verdade é que desde o dia em que usamos os nossos primeiros nomes um com o outro, eu comecei a querer chamá-lo assim. Digo, não _querer_, é mais automático do que qualquer outra coisa. Perceba, o negócio é que eu tenho sempre me controlado, por isso eu nunca o chamei de James – depois daquela tarde – na frente dele.

Eu liguei a batedeira para fugir do silêncio constrangedor. James, digo _Potter_, reclamou dizendo algo. Eu dei de ombros, pois não o ouvia mesmo, e ele saiu da cozinha com um revirar de olhos de irritação.

Minutos mais tarde eu misturava o leite com a massa, mas em minha pressa, tentava também limpar a farinha de trigo que havia derrubado no chão. Ei, eu não ia deixar a cozinha do cara suja não é?

James, entrou na cozinha e se encostou no balcão claro. Ele olhou curioso para mim e disse alguma coisa que não captei por estar lembrando do que Lene disse.

Sexo selvagem na bancada da cozinha.

Quero dizer, ele tem os ombros _tão_ largos. E fortes. E parece ser do tipo que beija de uma maneira enlouquecedora enquanto-

_Oh meu Deus. _

- Evans! – Ele chamou.

- O que é? – Falei grossa.

- Você quer ajuda?

Parei por um instante antes de responder:

- Está de brincadeira, não está?

- Está louca? Faço o que for preciso para fazer você voltar logo para sua casa. – Ele disse se aproximando do balcão para espiar o conteúdo na vasilha.

- Certo, vou ali na lavanderia pegar um pano para limpar isso. Acrescente o leite que separei e misture a massa. – Falei com um suspiro entregando-lhe a colher de pau.

Ele assentiu e eu fui para os fundos da cozinha. É estranho que apesar de não sermos amigos de forma alguma, conheço a casa de James como conheço a minha. Certo, não só porque elas tem uma planta parecida, mas porque, por mais curioso que pareça, já estive aqui mais vezes do que posso lembrar. E não é como se Potter me convidasse para entrar, só que de uma forma meio bizarra eu sempre acabo aqui dentro. Ou James dentro de minha casa.

Não demorei mais que três segundos para achar o pano e quando virei de volta para a cozinha vi James largando a colher de pau no balcão e pegando a batedeira.

- _James_! – Eu corri – Não faç-

Ele ligou, e o leite que não havia sido misturado ainda, praticamente voou pela cozinha molhando boa parte do chão e bem... Molhando James.

Potter tratou de desligar rapidamente o aparelho.

Eu o olhei pasma ainda com a mão esticada, não que isso fosse impedi-lo de qualquer forma. Irritada, eu corri até ele.

_- O que deu em vo-_

Minha reclamação foi interrompida quando gritei ao escorregar no piso molhado caindo para trás.

- Lily! – James se lançou para mim tentando agarrar minha mão.

O que não resultou em nada produtivo, ele apenas escorregou _também_.

- _Ouch_! – Eu gemi segurando o meu cotovelo que havia batido com força no chão.

- Ei, você está bem? – Potter perguntou começando a se levantar.

- Pareço bem? Tenho leite nas roupas e no cabelo! Que ideia de _gênio_ usar a batedeira James! – Eu reclamei começando a me sentar.

James, irritado, impediu-me inclinando-se contra mim no chão.

- Você invade _minha_ casa e ainda vem reclamar? Sinto muito Evans não sou cozinheiro profissional.

Eu abri a boca para responder quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e Sirius Black nos encarou curioso. Minha boca permaneceu aberta em choque.

- Oh, foi mal aí Prongs. – Ele sorriu – Eu vou para o quarto de hóspedes tomar um banho. Aliás, o balcão é mais confortável que o chão, você sabe.

Saindo de meu estado de estupor, eu rosnei:

- Deus, saia de cima de mim Potter! Veja só o que seu amigo acéfalo está pensando! Tal coisa seria a _última_ que eu faria com você.

James deu um sorriso e começou a se levantar.

- Bem, ainda está na lista.

Corei e bati-lhe com o pano que eu havia pego, como uma criança sem resposta. A verdade é que pela primeira vez na vida, eu _não_ tinha uma resposta. Digo, uma que não fosse completa mentira.

Dez minutos depois, eu tinha conseguido salvar a massa e limpar parte da cozinha. O balcão ainda estava uma confusão, mas pelo menos James e eu andávamos sem pisar em leite. Eu tinha acabado de colocar o bolo no forno, quando James agarrou minha mão.

- Venha comigo ruiva.

Como uma tonta – e paralisada com a mão de James em meu pulso, quero dizer, não é como se tivéssemos muito contato físico entende? – eu o segui pela sala quando dei por mim e perguntei:

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Levando você para meu quarto, o que mais Evans? – Ele respondeu grosso.

- Q-quarto? – Eu balbuciei parando firme.

Sendo sincera, não é muito fácil raciocinar quando Potter me toca. Por isso eu dificilmente o deixo fazê-lo.

- Esse cheiro de leite em sua roupa está me deixando enjoado. – Ele tentou me puxar.

Eu não entendi.

- Perdão?

Em um movimento brusco, Potter me colocou nos ombros.

- Você ficou _louco_? - Recuperei a capacidade de falar e esperneei - Ponha-me no chão!

- Não, até eu colocar você para tomar banho Evans. Acha mesmo que vai voltar para o seu apartamento assim? Emmeline entenderia logo.

- E por acaso que roupa vou usar _Sherlock_?

- É só mandar uma mensagem para a sua amiga baixinha, aquela que parece uma fada e ela lhe separa roupas limpas. Eu vou buscá-las enquanto Marlene distrai Emmeline na sala ou algo assim. Francamente, achei que fosse mais inteligente Evans.

- Por favor Potter, se formos falar de inteligência eu ganharei de você sem precisar suar.

- Claro, claro. Fala que é inteligente, mas voltaria para sua casa cheirando a leite. – Ele disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto comigo ainda nos ombros.

- Ei, espere um momento. Como você sabe que Lene e Dó estão em minha casa?

- Acredite, não é preciso ter super audição para ouvi-las no corredor.

Potter colocou-me em pé próximo a porta de seu banheiro e eu o olhei desafiadora.

- Eu me _recuso_ a tomar banho na sua casa Potter!

- E de quê valeria a inconveniência de usar _minha_ cozinha se você não vai surpreender Emmeline? Eu não tinha ideia que gostava tanto de mim assim ruiva.

- Deixe-me lembrá-lo de que eu estaria limpíssima se _você_ não tivesse feito o favor de cometer a estupidez do ano.

James assustou-me pondo as duas mãos nas bordas da porta de seu banheiro forçando-me a me pressionar contra ela.

- O fato Evans, é que você _já_ veio e _já_ me incomodou. Ou seja, faça isso direito. Tome seu banho aqui e eu vou buscar uma muda de roupas para você. A não ser que prefira usar as minhas, claro.

- Nem em seus sonhos.

- Oh, acho engraçado que mesmo quando acuada em um canto, você continua atacando. - Ele falou divertido.

- Posso parecer inofensiva à seus olhos Potter, mas acredite eu sou _bem_ perigosa. Afinal, preciso apenas de uma joelhada bem dada para deixá-lo de joelhos.

Ele riu.

- Seja uma boa menina e vá tomar banho.

- E se eu me recusar? - Cruzei os braços.

James se inclinou e eu tentei me fundir com a porta para evitar qualquer tipo de contato físico.

- Só posso dizer que será um prazer ajudá-la a tirar as roupas. - Ele murmurou com um sorriso sacana.

- Você não se atreveria. - Eu disse sem ar.

- Teste-me se quiser. Mas, oh, eu sou tão perigoso quanto pareço Evans.

Eu o encarei em choque e ele abriu a porta atrás de mim fazendo-me com que eu me desequilibrasse um pouco. Já dentro de seu banheiro, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e cruzou os braços. Arfei incrédula.

- Eu _não_ vou tirar a roupa com _você_ aqui Potter.

- Parte meu coração Evans. - Ele zombou.

- Olhe para minha cara de quem liga. - Eu zombei de volta.

James revirou os olhos e apontou para o box fosco.

- Tire as roupas lá dentro, do contrário, eu não me importarei de todo em me juntar a você no banho.

- Tenho pena de suas fantasias impossíveis.

James riu e inclinou-se provocando-me.

- Ora, eu adoraria esfregar suas costas ruiva.

Sorri marota decidida a provocá-lo também.

- Acredite _Potter_, se eu entrasse debaixo do chuveiro com algum homem, a última coisa que eu o deixaria fazer seria esfregar minhas costas.

Não é só você que tem tal dom, Potter.

Ele pareceu surpreso com minha resposta por alguns segundos e eu aproveitei para entrar no box.

Já dentro, desejei com todas as forças que tivesse uma trava na porta, e advinha? Pois é, sem trava. Respirei fundo e tirei a camiseta e o short o mas rápido que pude para depois jogá-los por cima do vidro para James.

- Satisfeito? - Perguntei.

- Desapontado, na verdade. Estou esperando sua lingerie. - Ele disse.

- Você é um asno Potter.

James riu e saiu do banheiro trancando a porta. Não vi outra alternativa senão tomar banho.

Dez minutos depois, eu encarava meu reflexo enrolado em uma toalha branca com os cabelos molhados. Após usar os produtos de James eu sentia o cheiro _dele_ o tempo todo. Penteei com raiva os cabelos amaldiçoando o momento em que eu dera à James a massa para misturar.

Logo, bati na porta esperando que James a abrisse logo. Quando não houve resposta, eu tentei a maçaneta e para minha surpresa, a porta estava destrancada. O quarto de James não havia mudado muito, a diferença era que em vez de duas ou três peças de roupas espalhadas no chão, elas estavam agora juntas em um canto. Sua cama continuava desarrumada e tinha vários livros espalhados pelo cômodo.

Coffee saiu de seu esconderijo entre os lençóis e miou para mim. Ele já não estava mais tão magro e parecia muito mais saudável. Sorri e me aproximei para acariciá-lo.

- Você me parece bem feliz agora huh?

O gato ronronou.

- Talvez fosse mais feliz ainda com um nome decente. - Eu ri - James não é muito criativo.

- Qual é o problema com o nome dele?

Dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz de James atrás de mim. Meu coração quase saltou para fora e pus uma das mãos no peito. Xinguei-me mentalmente por ter usado o primeiro nome de Potter.

- _Meu_ _Deus_, não faça isso Potter.

Ele se aproximou - agora cheiroso, imagino que deva ter tomado banho no banheiro de hóspedes - ainda apenas em uma outra calça de pijama e coçou a cabeça do gato.

- Aqui. Use isso. - Ele me estendeu algumas roupas.

Apertei o nó da toalha com uma das mãos e apontei para as roupas em suas mãos.

- _Isso_ não é meu.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sua amiga baixinha não pode vir, ela esqueceu o presente de Emmeline em casa e foi buscá-lo. Marlene foi até a casa de Emmeline com o objetivo de segurá-la por mais um tempo.

- Perdão? - Eu o encarei incrédula. - E como _você_ sabe disso?

Ele entregou-me uma nota com a escrita linda de Dorcas.

- Estava na sua porta.

Agarrei o papel sem acreditar.

- Você pode vestir _isso_ - Ele estendeu-me mais uma vez as roupas - Ou andar nua. Deixo você escolher.

- Tenho sempre a opção de ficar com a toalha.

- Essa não é uma opção.

- Quem disse? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- O dono da casa.

- Bom, "dono da casa" eu penso que prefiro esperar assim. - Cruzei os braços.

- E eu penso que não preciso de mais que um puxão para arrancar sua toalha.

- _Oh_ _não_, se acredita que vou ceder às suas ameaças todas as vezes está enganado!

Ele riu.

- Estou sendo cavalheiro Evans. Minhas roupas, ou você pode andar nua por aí e fazer da vida Sirius um paraíso na terra.

- Black ainda está aqui?

- No quarto ao lado para ser mais exato.

Eu olhei nervosa para a porta que jazia encostada apenas.

- Você pode impedi-lo de entrar!

- Porque eu faria isso? - James disse preguiçoso sabendo que estava vencendo a batalha, e oh-meu-Deus, eu _odeio_ perder.

- Não pode estar falando sério. Tenho mesmo que usar suas roupas?

- Ei, estou dando-lhe a chance de realizar sua maior fantasia Evans, seja grata. - Ele riu.

Meu rosto corou.

- _Francamente_ - Eu arranquei as roupas de sua mão - Está mais para pesadelo.

- _Meu_ pesadelo você diz. - James disse percorrendo meu corpo com um olhar.

- Você _já_ pode ir. - Frisei segurando a toalha com mais força.

- Está com vergonha? - Ele sorriu maroto - Eu não me preocuparia, afinal eu já a vi de toalha.

- Oh Potter, pelo amor de Deus. - Revirei os olhos - Nem me lembre.

- Devo ajudá-la com as roupas? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nem se eu tivesse que usar os dentes para abrir os botões.

- Eu usaria os meus com o maior prazer Evans.

- Se você não sair_ agora _não sobrará dente algum para usar Potter_. Fora_. - Eu rosnei.

- Ok, ok. Eu aconselho que se vista rápido, seu bolo ainda está no forno. - James disse com um sorriso de vitória fechando a porta atrás de si.

Oh, _merda_.

Eu larguei a toalha - que caiu no chão - e coloquei depressa a cueca box de algodão de James. Ela ficava baixa demais, entretanto a camisa de botões que ele havia me dado cobria o que a cueca deixava aparecer. A cueca não era dessas que são apertadinhas, e sim um modelo frouxo que mais parecia um tipo de short - bem, em _mim_ parecia um tipo de short em definitivo. Irritei-me com os botões da camisa, e pensei que James escolhera essa só para causar-me mais raiva. A tarefa de abotoá-la tornou-se mais difícil quando lembrei de James e sua oferta de usar os dentes para abrir os botões. Ei, eu sou de carne e osso, é impossível não se sentir afetada depois de um comentário desses.

Com a camisa fechada, abri a porta correndo até a cozinha. Preciso comentar que tive que _segurar_ a parte de baixo de minha roupa para não cair. Dei uma olhada no bolo, e suspirei em agradecimento por ainda estar à tempo de abaixar o fogo, fechei o forno e ajustava a temperatura quando James entrou na cozinha.

Ele olhou para as roupas que eu vestia com curiosidade e pude sentir algum tipo de satisfação em sua análise.

- _Ops_ - Ele murmurou maroto tocando minha/sua camisa com o indicador - Parece que alguém precisa de ajuda com os botões.

É de conhecimento universal que minha primeira reação, em geral, seria afastar sua mão com um tapa. Não sei, entretanto, o que tem causando certa disfunção em meu cérebro de uns dias para cá, mas meu primeiro movimento foi descer o olhar para onde James tocava - um dos botões da camisa - e encarar confusa.

Notei então que, em minha pressa para checar o bolo, eu abotoara os três últimos botões na ordem errada. Deixando sobrar um, e causando uma certa confusão com o outro.

_Só_ _então_ que afastei a mão de James.

Estou ficando perigosamente lenta.

- Não precisa ser grossa Evans - Ele disse dando de ombros - Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

- Eu sei que tipo de _ajuda_ você gostaria de dar. - Falei sem encará-lo concentrando-me ao máximo para acertar os botões dessa vez.

James deixou a cozinha e eu me encostei no balcão sem saber o que fazer. Não é exatamente interessante ficar aqui encarando o forno enquanto espero o bolo assar. Automaticamente minha mão deslizou para o costumeiro local do meu celular no bolso de trás de meu short. _Alas_, eu não estava usando _meu_ short.

Lembrei que o pequeno aparelho ainda devia estar dentro do short jeans e depressa, corri até James - que encontrei na sala - agarrando seu braço para perguntar-lhe:

- James, você tirou o meu celular de meu bolso antes de por na máquina de lavar?

Nesse momento, vi o maldito Potter com meu celular na mão esquerda. E ele lia _minhas_ mensagens.

- Potter, seu parvo! Devolva meu celular! - Eu estiquei a mão para tomar dele o aparelho.

Por natureza, James desviou a mão impedindo-me de alcançá-lo. Ele _é_ James Potter afinal, é quase sua obrigação ser um incômodo.

- _Ei_. - Eu o olhei revoltada

Ele riu.

- Uma mensagem de _Ladett_ acabou de chegar.

- Potter, isso _não_ interessa a você. Devolva!

- Oh, mas isso é definitivamente de meu interesse. - James riu novamente.

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés inclinando-me ao máximo para pegar o celular, mas James com seu braço direito conseguia sempre deixá-lo fora de alcance.

- _Potter_!

Era claro que ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação toda. Eu aproveitei quando ele se virou de costas para mim curvando-se para rir, e pulei em suas costas circundando sua cintura com minhas pernas e esticando o braço para o celular. James apenas riu mais, e deixou o aparelho fora de alcance novamente. Ele apertou uns botões e a mensagem de Hugh se abriu na tela.

Tapei seus olhos com a mão direita para impedi-lo de ler, e ele, que mesmo comigo em suas costas, ainda estava em pé - aparentemente ele é mais forte do que eu imaginava, não é como seu eu fosse leve ou algo assim - deu dois passos para à frente às cegas e bateu com a perna na mesinha da sala.

James soltou um pequeno e curto gemido de dor abaixando-se para esfregar a parte machucada e eu ri alto ainda com a mão tapando sua visão. Ele logo riu também e quando eu estiquei novamente o braço para pegar o celular, a porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher entrou.

Ela nos encarou chocada, sem nem mesmo fechar a porta atrás de si. Devo admitir que ela era muito bonita, tinha cabelos tão negros quanto os de Marlene que caiam em seus ombros perfeitamente arrumados, e olhos tão azuis que doíam.

Em meu espanto, James aproveitou-se da situação - não que eu ache que ele tenha notado a intrusa que tem sua chave - e virou-me deitando-me no tapete da sala e ficando por cima. Reagindo depressa, espalmei uma das mãos em seu peito para impedi-lo de se aproximar demais, ele sorria divertido como uma criança.

Sua pele era tão quente e macia. Logo, eu havia esquecido da mulher e deslizava devagar minha mão para seu ombro junto à curva do pescoço. James olhou para meus lábios e eu perdi o ar.

Eu nunca havia ouvido meu coração batendo tão alto. James entreabriu os lábios e meu olhar desceu para sua boca. Seu rosto aproximou-se mais um pouco quando ouvimos um pigarro.

James levantou o olhar para a tal mulher, como se houvesse percebido neste exato instante que ela estava ali. Ele se inclinou de volta para sentar no tapete onde estávamos trazendo-me - um dos braços circundando minha cintura - com ele e pressionou-me levemente contra seu peito. Eu - estranhamente - não me incomodei, minha mão continuava em sua curva do pescoço e apenas virei a cabeça para encarar a mulher.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou:

- Eu vim para parabenizá-lo pelo sucesso do segundo livro da série e entregar-lhe as informações sobre o prazo para o novo e alguns detalhes. Não sabia que estaria ocupado. Atrapalho?

_Sinceramente_, eu acreditei que James daria uma de suas respostas cretinas como: "De certo que não, pode se juntar à nós se quiser" ou "Eu já terminei aqui, sou todo seu". Por fim, qualquer coisa que indicasse o quão escroto ele é.

Por isso minha surpresa foi tremenda quando ele apenas disse:

- De todo. Por favor, ligue da próxima vez que vier. Eu achei que a chave fosse apenas para emergências.

Ela teve a decência de corar.

- Nadine, você pode esperar no escritório. - James falou.

Nadine - ou _seja_ _lá_ quem ela for - assentiu e seguiu apartamento a dentro.

Eu tenho _pleno_ conhecimento que James traz mulheres para cá - não tantas como eu imaginei de início, admito, mas penso que a razão é que talvez seja mais fácil se livrar de uma quando ela não dorme na sua casa - mas não achei que ver uma fazendo seu caminho sem problema algum em seu apartamento fosse me incomodar algum dia.

Certo, é um incomodo insignificante. Quase inexistente.

Bem, aí é que está. _Quase_.

De forma surpreendente tal incomodo _existe_ em mim.

Gemi confusa.

James levantou-se e ajudou-me a fazer o mesmo. Ele entregou-me o celular com um sorriso.

- Você é durona Evans.

Eu ri lembrando do momento que ele bateu contra a pequena mesa.

- Você é fraco demais Potter.

- Eu não sei se você notou, mas _eu_ estava ganhando.

Caminhamos em direção ao escritório.

- Só porque sua amiga chegou. Senão eu teria pego o celular com toda certeza. - Cobri a boca com uma as mãos enquanto bocejava.

- Vá tirar um cochilo no meu quarto. - Ele esfregou rapidamente o topo de minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorro - Do jeito que o transito está, sua amiga vai demorar um pouco para chegar.

- Não sou um cachorro Potter. - Reclamei.

Ele se afastou seguindo para o escritório.

- Tem razão, parecia mais um macaquinho quando me atacou. - James riu.

Corei até as pontas dos dedos.

- E você um potro desengonçado!

- Vá dormir Evans.

- Faço o que quiser Potter. - Cruzei os braços.

Pouco antes de ele tocar na maçaneta me ouvi perguntar:

- Não vai por uma camisa?

James abriu um largo sorriso.

Com um revirar de olhos e passos largos, entrei em seu quarto fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de mim.

Oh, eu não ia ouvir um: "_isso são ciúmes Evans?_" de novo.

Joguei-me na cama de James com um suspiro. O ar-condicionado havia ligado automaticamente, James deve tê-lo programado para fazê-lo de tempo em tempo. Eu puxei a coberta dele e ajeitei-me como uma gata entre os travesseiros macios. Quando percebi minha situação, soltei um riso baixo. Verdade seja dita, se alguém hoje pela manhã dissesse que ao final do dia eu estaria vestindo uma camisa de James e deitada em sua cama, eu teria perguntado o que essa pessoa fumou.

Entretanto, aqui estou.

A vida pode ser engraçada. E sacana com certeza.

Decidi que depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, não custaria nada fechar os olhos por um momento e aproveitar a cama aconchegante de James.

Eu não havia fechado os olhos por meio minuto quando ouvi James chamar:

- _Evans._

Levantei depressa sentando-me na cama. A camisa de James havia deslizado um pouco para baixo expondo mais do meu colo e eu me apressei em ajeitá-la. Olhei para James que me encarava de pé próximo a cama.

- O que foi?

- Dorcas chegou, ela disse que Emmeline e Marlene estarão logo aqui.

Eu pisquei confusa.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? - Perguntei inquieta.

- Cerca de meia hora, não sei ao certo.

Afastei a coberta pronta para me lançar à cozinha, agora completamente preocupada com o bolo. James, lendo meus pensamentos disse:

- Eu já tirei seu bolo do forno.

- O _que_?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não achei necessário importuná-la com algo tão pequeno.

- Oh meu Deus, se meu bolo estiver cru, considere-se um homem morto.

- Eu não sou demente Evans.

- _Jura?_ - Fingi espanto.

James revirou os olhos.

- Sei qual é a diferença entre um bolo cru e um assado. Sou tão eficiente que o entreguei à sua amiga pequenina. Eu correria se fosse você, ou pretende receber Emmeline vestida em minhas roupas? - Ele sorriu maroto

Levantei da cama ignorando-o e saí do quarto. É de tremenda obviedade que ele veio atrás de mim.

Abri a porta de entrada e antes de cruzar o mínimo corredor, o ouvi dizer:

- Não vai agradecer?

Virei a tempo de vê-lo cruzar os braços com um sorriso divertido.

- Por ter feito minha vida mais difícil? Como _sempre_?

James riu.

- Foi divertido ruiva.

Calei por um momento.

Encaremos os fatos: não foi tão ruim. Não que isso fosse fazer com que eu _concordasse_ com James.

Abri a porta de meu apartamento, que encontrava-se destrancada e movi levemente a cabeça em direção à James para falar:

- Não foi ruim _de todo_. - E fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Na semana _seguinte_ eu me encontrava em um debate mental.

Estúpido.

Completamente estúpido.

Na verdade não sei como essa coisa _vende_. Um livro barato desse cheio de clichês. Okay, okay, eu não sei se realmente é cheio de clichês, eu nunca o li, mas pelo amor de Deus, _Potter_ escreveu isso. Romance policial, infernos, quem ainda lê essas coisas? Isso é _tão_ ultrapassado.

Olhei mais uma vez para o livro preto de capa dura na prateleira. A faca ensanguentada na frente.

Revirei os olhos.

Aposto que não há sequer uma única linha de valor nesse livro. Aliás, aposto que seu resumo é completamente chamativo, isso é o que faz com que as pessoas o comprem. Ele deveria ser processado por isso. É quase como propagada enganosa.

Duas garotas com cerca de quinze anos se aproximaram da prateleira eufóricas, e eu virei e fingi analisar um dos livros de Stephan King. Uma delas usava um short jeans Ralph Lauren vermelho-cereja, com um tênis vermelho Louis Vuitton e uma regata preta de rendinha. A cabeleira castanha cobria o rosto enquanto ela procurava furiosamente algo na bolsa de camurça caramelo Miu Miu.

- Laury, vem! - A mais alta reclamou apertando o braço da amiga.

Ela também usava um short, e uma polo verde-escuro da Burberry com os primeiros botões abertos. Um dos lados do tenis Gucci preto de cano médio estava desamarrado mas ela não prestava atenção.

- Pela _última_ vez Ginny, amarra a droga do seu cadarço! - A mais baixa falou - Não queremos um acidente como o da última vez. Aliás, não queremos acidente _algum_!

- O que você tanto procura nessa bolsa? - Ginny reclamou - E eu _já_ pedi desculpas! Não podia prever que ia tropeçar e derramar o chocolate com caramelo em você.

- É pra isso que amarramos os cadarços. Para evitar chocolate com caramelos nas amigas. - Laury disse antes de desistir de procurar seja o que for na bolsa e olhar para a amiga - Não acho meu gloss. Você tem um?

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas abriu a bolsa amarela "bucket" Salvatore Ferragamo e entregou um pequeno tubinho Lancôme para Laury.

- Estamos aqui para comprar livros sabia?

- Ei, é crime gostar de estar bonita? - Laury perguntou passando o gloss - Ainda por cima o vendedor gato com aqueles bíceps perfeitos está aqui hoje.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- _O_ _que_? E como eu não vi? - Ela olhou por cima da amiga procurando o vendedor.

- Porque ele está sendo monopolizado pela Mary Claire. E sim, ela está aqui. - Laury disse devolvendo o gloss. - Com um vestido-puta.

- Dando em cima do _meu_ vendedor gato? - Ginny reclamou. - O vestido-puta não é novidade.

- Ei, _meu_ vendedor gato.

- Você quem está dizendo. - A amiga riu. - Ele é apaixonado por mim, só não sabe ainda.

Por um momento lembrei de Dorcas, Lene e eu quando tínhamos essa idade, e ri sozinha.

As duas olharam para a seção de filosofia, onde uma outra garota com um vestido cinza curto - que, eu _preciso_ comentar, tinha todos os botões do decote abertos - sorria inocente para o vendedor - que realmente é gato - e ao falar tocava os bíceps dele.

_Nada_ óbvio.

Sério, o que essas garotas tem hoje em dia?

- Filosofia? _Sério_? Ela não podia ir para uma seção que tenha livros que ela possa ler? - Laury arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tipo a infantil? - Ginny pôs as mãos nos quadris.

Laury riu.

- Tipo a infantil. - Ela concordou.

- Afinal, nós vamos comprar o livro ou não?

- Lógico que vamos! - Laury disse desviando o olhar do vendedor que parecia um tanto incomodado com os toques excessivos da garota.

- Ótimo, porque é um livro _tão_ perfeito! Morgan é absurdamente incrível. - Ginny deu um gritinho excitado e apertou com força a alça da Salvatore.

- É mesmo! Lembra quando ele ficou preso na casa de máquinas com Nicole?

Ginny deu outro gritinho empolgado e agarrou o ombro da amiga sacudindo-a.

- _Sim_!

- Ginny, vou precisar do meu braço. - Laury falou.

- Foi mal! - Ela se forçou a largar a amiga.

As duas pegaram cópias do segundo livro da série de James - ele o lançara semana passada - e se puseram a ler a introdução. Repentinamente, Ginny agarrou novamente o braço de Laury, e enterrou as unhas bem manicuradas na amiga soltando um gritinho estridente.

- _Oh meu Deus!_ Sebastian está de volta!

- _Braço_! - Laury gemeu.

Ginny apertou o livro contra o peito, mas não soltou Laury.

- _Ginny_!

- Desculpa! – Ela gritou tirando a mão da amiga como se pegasse fogo.

- Você _precisa_ parar com isso! – Laury disse esfregando o braço – Enfim, falando nele, você acha que ele vai procurar Nicole?

- Ficou claro no primeiro livro que ele gosta dela, só que após ela ter sido atacada por aquele _serial killer_ louco por culpa dele, Seb foi embora. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele voltaria, então achei que eles não ficassem juntos.

- Espero que agora que ele voltou, fiquem sim. Ela é tão fofa. – Laury folheou o livro – E o que você acha sobre Lady Colette?

- Ah! – Ginny gritou sorridente e Laury usou a bolsa de camurça para se proteger – Eu acho que existe algo entre ela e Morgan!

- Eu também, mas ele ainda não tiveram nenhum tipo de linha romântica. – Ela olhou para a amiga. – Digo, eles mal se tocam.

- Eu sei, mas ele _tem_ que ficar com ela! – Ginny suspirou – Ei, o que você vai fazer agora?

Laury deu uma olhada em direção ao vendedor que – infernos – ainda tinha a garota pendurada em seu braço, ele olhou em direção as meninas e Laury acenou com a mão chamando-o.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e bateu na amiga com o livro usando uma força quase sobrenatural, desequilibrando-a.

- O que. Está. Fazendo?

- Chamando o cara ora. – Laury disse recompondo-se – É perceptível que ele não está nada feliz.

- Mary Claire está agarrada ao seu braço como um bicho preguiça, você _jura_ que ele está incomodado. – Ginny falou sarcástica – Eu quis dizer o que quer chamando-o aqui?

- Ué, vou perguntar se é verdade que ao lançar o último livro da série, James Potter virá até aqui para assinar os livros. – Laury disse – E _por favor_, estou fazendo um favor a ele.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. O que vai fazer agora?

- Eu preciso passa na Prada, Scarlett ligou dizendo que a bolsa que mamãe pediu chegou. Então vou busca-la. Depois eu não tenho ideia. Você?

- Nada, vou ler o livro provavelmente. Você quer ir para minha casa? Acabaram de pintar meu quarto e mamãe me comprou uma cama linda e enorme.

- Podemos deitar lá a tarde toda e ler nossos livros! – Laury sorriu.

- Perfeito! – Ginny disse puxando a amiga em direção ao caixa.

O vendedor que andava em direção à elas havia parado brevemente para falar com um dos outros vendedores, mas sempre olhava em direção as duas.

- Vamos até ele perguntar sobre o evento e depois, a caminho de casa, podemos passar e comprar chocolate quente com caramelo. – Ginny sorriu.

Imediatamente Laury olhou para os pés da amiga.

- Pelo amor de Deus, amarre o seu cadarço! Eu _acabei_ de ganhar essa bolsa.

Quando elas já estavam um pouco mais longe, virei novamente para as prateleiras cheias com os livros de James. Eu ainda as ouvi rir ao longe de algo e agindo como uma foragida, peguei um dos livros escondendo-me entre as prateleiras. Seria um escândalo ser pega com esse livro nas mãos, mas admito que tenho certa curiosidade. Digo, como ele consegue fazer isso vender?

As meninas pareciam tão excitadas.

Virei para ler o pequeno texto exposto na parte de trás do livro, e após alguns segundos, soltei uma risada debochada. Morgan Cadmar Garrick? Fala sério, que tipo de nome é esse?

Por favor.

Dois dias depois saía eu, toda apressada da livraria, quando encontrei Lene com cerca de dez sacolas nas mãos. O que não é novidade, _claro._ Ela sorriu e aproximou-se:

- Lily! Que bom que a encontrei! Estava indo para sua casa.

Senti faltar o chão sobre meus pés e meu rosto tornou-se carmim.

- Oh, olá Lene!

- Certo, o que você está escondendo? - Ela estreitou os olhos.

Minha boca abriu-se em espanto.

- Como... Eu não estou escondendo _nada._

- Por favor Evans, eu te conheço desde a sexta série. Você não sabe mentir para mim. Aliás, você mente muito mal em geral.

Revirei os olhos.

- Lene, não estou mentindo.

- Mas está _pensando_ em mentir.

- Não seja dramática.

- Que seja, eu sempre a pego na mentira Lily. - Ela riu - Que livro comprou?

- Porque acha que comprei algum?

Foi a vez de Marlene revirar os olhos.

- Você? _Lily_ _Evans_, saindo de uma livraria sem livro algum? Pouco provável.

Eu apertei a bolsa contra mim.

- Está com medo Evans? - Ela riu - Não me diga que comprou um daqueles romances cheios de sexo quente. Eu sabia que ter James Potter como vizinho viria a lhe afetar de algum modo.

- Não tem sexo algum!

Não que eu tenha percebido algum pelo menos.

- Qual é, não sou puritana Evans. Mostre sua mais nova aquisição. E se quer um conselho sobre Potter, apenas vá para a cama com ele. Você não precisa se envolver, você sabe.

- O problema não é me envolver - Revirei os olhos - Eu simplesmente não o suporto. Ele é fastidioso ao extremo.

- Uhum, e Sirius Black não é sexy. Não se preocupe em tentar mentir para mim, odeio Black mas admito que o cara é o maior e mais tentador pedaço de mau caminho em que eu já pus os olhos. E querida, eu já pus os olhos em muita coisa. Seja mulher e admita que Potter também o é.

- Okay! - Eu sacudi uma das mãos - Ele é. Satisfeita?

- Quase. O que comprou?

Fiz uma careta.

- Apenas um livro insignificante.

- Oh, sorte a sua - Ela pôs uma das mãos no peito - Então não há razão para escondê-lo de mim.

Sabendo que Lene pode ser terrivelmente persistente, entreguei-lhe o livro de uma vez.

Marlene encarou o livro calada por alguns instantes. Devagar, levantou o olhar para mim, como se tivesse que ter certeza de que eu, bem, era _eu_.

- Potter escreveu isso.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Eu sei.

Ela sacudiu a sua.

- Você não entendeu. _James_ Potter escreveu isso.

Abri a boca pensando rápido em uma resposta, mas Marlene me interrompeu cruzando os braços.

- Muito bem, o que aconteceu entre vocês naquela sexta-feira? Pode ir falando Evans.

Eu fechei os olhos com um gemido.

* * *

Olá queridos leitores!

Peço perdão - como sempre - pela demora.

Agradeço de coração todas as reviews maravilhosas, faz toda a diferença receber um comentário.

Estarei de volta assim que puder.

Lalah-Chan;


End file.
